Statistics Core The Statistics Core will provide data management and statistical support for on-going tasks for projects in the Center. Core members will provide an interface between Center investigators and statistical resources. The Statistics Core will maintain a fast multi-processor computer and web-based server that are accessible directly or through the campus network by all TTURC investigators. This resource provides a central repository for data, facilitates file sharing among Center investigators, and supports many commonly used software packages and web-based centralized statistical analysis system. In addition to research support, the Statistics Core includes an educational component. This involves increasing the understanding of statistical issues among Center investigators through formal and informal consultations, broadening the awareness by statisticians of the many applications of statistical theory to health problems, and enhancing graduate programs in biostatistics, statistical genetics, epidemiology and prevention research by providing a mechanism to assign graduate students to research problems on which they can work under supervision. In addition, The Core will assist Measurement Core in carry out psychometrics analyses and quality control on data collection process. The Core will also conduct methodological research resulting from statistical issues arising from the research programs of the TTURC.